1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure herein are directed to an image processing device and an image processing method.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, with the introduction of higher precision display devices such as television receivers, the importance of image interpolation is increasing. Accordingly, technologies for interpolation are being developed.
For example, overshoot may be restrained by performing the interpolation based on a detected result of an area where the overshoot occurs. However, if the area where the overshoot occurs is detected based on characteristics of one pixel, the detection of the area may be insufficient.